Un Nuevo Color
by KiShA98
Summary: Uchimaki se pregunta por su relación con Usami, luego de tanto tiempo. UCHIMAKIXUSAMI only. No gusta, no lea.


**¡Buenas buenas!**

**Ya pasó mucho tiempo... Lo lamento, la facultad me robó mucho tiempo. Pero aquí traigo una nueva historia de una serie que merece segunda temporada...**

**Advertencias: ninguna**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Imigi Muru.**

**Ojala disfruten!**

**...**

* * *

...

**Un nuevo color**

...

..

Sus dedos tecleaban al azar, buscando en Internet alguna noticia sobre un nuevo anime. Pero lo hacía tan automático que sus ojos parecían vacíos y perdidos.

Y era temprano, aún faltaba para la hora de la cena.

Pensaba en qué ropa nueva podría dibujarle a sus esposas 2D, quizá un uniforme escolar azul, quizá un vestido más vintage, quizá algo más... Tierno.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, imágenes e imágenes se metían en su cabeza y no tenían intención de salir.

_¿Su piel será suave?_

_Parecía tan pequeña de hombros_

_Su pelo no creció mucho, pero se veía muy brillante_

— ¡Que demoni...! —se gritó agarrándose la cabeza. De repente hacía calor en la habitación.

— ¿Subaru? En un rato estará la cena —llamó su madre desde el pasillo.

Pero el joven Uchimaki no tenía intenciones de pararse.

_Sí. Hace calor. Pronto empezarían los festivales de verano._

_..._

_Eso es._

Se levantó decidido, tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz, y se puso a dibujar. Claramente nada saldría sin las referencias correctas.

Tomó sus cosas y fue por los pasillos de su gran casa, buscando a quien sí tuviera referencias.

— Hermana! ¿Dónde estas? —gritó el rubio. Llegó a la sala de estar, donde yacía acostada su hermana mayor. — ¿Hermana, tienes una yukata?

Ella se incorporó agilmente y se volteó a verlo.

— Si tengo, ¿qué necesitas? —le cuestionó.

— Necesito que te la pongas para poder tener referencias de dibujo.

— ¿Eeh...? —Yurine confiaba en los principios de su hermano para dibujar, pero su fin ya era otra historia.

— Para mis esposas.

— Me niego.

_Esa era la oportunidad. Sencilla y sincera._

_Con eso tendría a la modelo perfecta para dibujar._

_..._

* * *

En su camino a la escuela se preguntó si realmente era necesario crear situaciones y no simplemente pedirle a ella directamente. No se negaría, ella era muy de confianza.

— Y esa es la cuestión, Usami, te lo ruego —le espetó él. Usami lo observó, siempre que le proponía ser su modelo, ella se ponía levemente sonrojada. Con el pasar tiempo, se había acostumbrado, pero su rubor nunca desaparecía; claramente Usami era muy reservada consigo misma.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tu modelo? —.

Uchimaki notaba que por mucha vergüenza que le diera a su amiga, no tenía intenciones de negarse.

Luego de un par de acotaciones, él se retiró. No quería volver a sufrir algún incidente nuevamente.

Esperando afuera, todo se volvió confuso.

_¿Desde cuándo dependo tanto de ella?_

_..._

Cada vez se hacía más rutinario eso de llegar con una nueva idea para sus esposas, y siempre terminaban involucrando a Usami. Ella era como.. su musa.

Suspiró. No entendía todo esto, como una chica 3D lograba confundirlo tanto. Era casi molesto, desde la primera vez que ella lloró en el puente, desde ese momento él sintió, que a dónde ella chica fuera, él iría a su lado, dispuesto a sacar toda referencia posible para sus queridas, cada vez que sonriera, se sonrojara o sólo observara al cielo.

...

— Uhm.. ¿Uchimaki? —lo llamó.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —le respondió el aludido.

— No, pero... ¿Podrías venir un momento?

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

La tarde fue divertida, Usami no sabía como ponerse una yukata, asique tuvieron que buscarlo; sin querer volvió a verla semidesnuda... Ya se estaba hartando de esto, de que se le presentaran situaciones que él no pudiese controlar.

Uchimaki era muy bueno controlando sus emociones, pero cosas así lo atacaban desprevenido. No era como ver sólo su ropa interior, era más que eso. No sabía qué.

También tocó su piel, aunque sea un poco, antes de que ella gritara a cubrirse, pero al hacerlo, sólo lo hizo acercarse más.

_Su piel SÍ es suave. Demonios._

...

* * *

...

Los días pasaron, y todo se hacía más claro. Quiera negarlo o no, Usami era especial. Cada día que pasaba podía confirmarlo más, cada vez era más fácil para ella tener que darle órdenes, hablarle, era distinto que con Imari. Con Imari estaba en su zona de confort, sabía que no lo malinterpretaría y conocería todas las referencias de las series.

Pero con Usami era como un campo minado, cualquier paso en falso podía hacerla enojar por motivos que no entendía, pero a la vez se volvía más una... Búsqueda del tesoro, conocía más secretos y se hacía más preguntas.

Usami era misteriosa. Eso lo descubrió esa noche.

...

Mientras miraba anime, sintió demasiado el ruido (a pesar de estar acostumbrado a usar auriculares), y puso pausa al capítulo.

La noche se sentía lejana. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con Usami por teléfono, desde que conoció a Imari, de hecho.

_¿Por qué? _

Ella solía llamarlo con alguna excusa y luego terminaban hablando de lo que sea. Casi creía que podía introducirla en el mundo del anime, pero ponía mucha resistencia.

Aún así, le gustaba hablarle, parecía mucho más tranquila y... _¿permisiva?_ Claro! Si algo llegara a enojarle, no podría golpearlo... Pero ni eso. No se enojaba, al contrario, parecía curiosa.

Marcó el contacto y esperó. Quizá no debió hacerlo, era tarde ya...

— _¿Hola?_ —respondió luego de unos segundos.

Uchimaki sintió su corazón latir fuerte.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pensó él —. Hola Usami, soy yo.

Al momento escuchó un revuelo, ¿la habrá despertado?

— _¡Ah! ¡Uchimaki!_ —casi la oyó gritar pero al instante bajó la voz. — _Hola_ —le respondió con tono normal.

— Perdón, te desperté ¿no?

— _¡No! ... Es decir, sí. Estaba estudiando, y me quedé dormida, asi que por despertarme... Gracias_ —dijo suavemente.

De nuevo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

_¿Gracias.. por despertarla?_

— _¿Necesitabas algo?_ —le preguntó la chica, con formalidad.

—Sí, veras... —

No. Él necesitaba un cambio, si quería entender, lo necesitaba. Basta de excusas, basta de otras razones.

— No.

—_ ¿Ah?_

Hubo un silencio incómodo

_¿Habrá entendido?_

_.._

— _Eh... Es decir que... ¿sólo te equivocaste y marcaste sin querer?_ —cuestionó Usami.

— Sí, lo siento —no podía sonar tan patético.

Puso su mano en la frente, no tenía el valor para decirle simplemente "Quería hablarte, es todo".

Sin embargo, al momento la escuchó reír. Eso lo agarró con guardia baja.

— _Que bueno que fue así, sino no habría despertado._

— Ah... uhmm.. —Uchimaki pensó rápido cómo cambiar de tema —. Por cierto ... ¿Tienes examen pronto?

— _En dos semanas, sí._

— Me asusta lo difícil que debe ser, si ya estas estudiando.

— _Jaja, no lo es tanto, es sólo que me gustaría estudiar para poder dedicar mi tiempo en otras cosas._

— ¿De qué hablas?

— _Es que.. pronto empiezan las vacaciones... Y bueno... Quería planear una fiesta... Con el club de arte e invitar a Imari y Nonoka._

— ¿Una fiesta?

— _Sí... ¿Harás planes?_

Es posible... Pero sus padres no habían confirmado nada. Eso sí, si llegaba a decirle a su madre que saldría con sus amigos en vez de quedarse en casa viendo anime todo el verano, claro que estaría encantada.

...

— No en especial, sólo dime cuando.

— _¡Excelente! ¡Estoy ansiosa!_ —dijo ella. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

— ¡Hm! Yo igual...

..

..

Otro silencio.

—_ Uchimaki..._ —su voz sonaba demandante.

— ¿Dime...?

— _¿Que tal van tus notas?_ —oh.. No debería preguntar eso.

— No me quejo de ellas...

— _¿Hmm...?_

— Si no apruebo los exámenes ... Es posible que deba ir a clases de apoyo de verano...

Algo se rompió del otro lado de la línea, quizá un lápiz o una hoja... O sólo era una premonición de que cómo sonaría su cuello cuando Usami se lo rompa.

— _¿¡Qué!?_ —

— ¡Lo siento! Saldrán nuevas temporadas ahora en verano y quise hacerme un repaso de los capítulos anteriores.

— _Cielos... Tendré que ayudarte._

— ¿Pero no tienes exámenes también?

Escuchó un leve gruñido, Usami no había pensado en eso.

— _Aigh no te preocupes. Aún si debes ir a las clases de apoyo, te esperaré al final de cada clase para que vengas a la fiesta._

— ¿Por qué te tomarías esa molestia? Es mi asunto ¿no? —quizá sonó más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

— _Bueno... Si lo dices así... Es sólo que realmente quiero que vayas._

De nuevo su corazón latió fuerte.

— ¿Por qué tantos deseos?

— _Es que... Quiero pasarlo con mis amigos... Y tú eres un gran amigo para mí._

...

..

.

No podía escuchar nada.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó su celular y este cayó al suelo.

Su mirada perdida de nuevo, repensando lo que Usami dijo.

_¿Soy un gran amigo para ella?_

_De alguna forma me siento orgulloso... y derrotado a la vez._

_..._

—_ ¿Uchimaki? ¡¿Hola?!_ —llamaba ella — _Cielos... Se ¿quedó dormido? Aigh... Bien..._ —la escuchó reír un poco.

Aún estaba algo aturdido como para responder, pero entonces ella continuó...

— _Buenas noches... Subaru_ —dijo Usami.

_¿¡Que demonios fue eso?!_

_..._

Sin notarlo se había distraído un momento y ahora, ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

Su cara se puso roja, estaba hirviendo. La forma en que lo llamó sonó tal dulce y tímida.

Uchimaki corrió a tomar su celular, pero ya era tarde, antes de poder asimilar todo, ella ya había cortado.

No tuvo más remedio. Si había algo peor que pensar en Usami llamándolo por su nombre, era preguntarle por eso. Seguro empezaría a gritar y a decir cosas sin sentido. O peor, seguro lo golpearía.

_Aún así... **¿Por qué?**_

...

Entonces decidió volver a su zona de confort, poniendo excusas.

_"Lo siento, me quedé dormido"_ Escribió en mensaje.

Dudó un segundo, sabía que lo estaba leyendo. Sus principios eran simples, ojo por ojo.

_"Buenas noches, Mizuki"_ Escribió y lo envió.

Suspiró victorioso, sea cual sea su juego, él podía jugar también.

...

..

.

Pero ahora... Leer lo que puso. No lo hizo sentir tan victorioso...

— La llamé por su nombre sin pensarlo mucho. De hecho es vergonzoso, no se por qué — tocó sus mejillas rojas.

...

_Ella ganó, de alguna manera_

_Otra vez..._

...

* * *

**Bastante largo para un one-shot no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado! No sé cuál será la siguiente historia, pero ojalá pueda publicarla pronto.**

**Si les gustó o tienen alguna queja, por favor dejen reviews y comentarios, me gustaría leerlos.**

**Sin más que decir, adios!**

**Bye!**


End file.
